


Sneak attack

by Spindizzy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Genfic writer produces porn, I have no shame I have no grace this fic has come from outer space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd barely even finished when Noiz rolled over with a proposal. [Set post-Noiz's good end.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak attack

Aoba is still trying to catch his breath, come still drying on his stomach (and on his _face,_ what the _fuck_ Noiz), when Noiz rolls over and says "I think I should ride you, next."

Aoba cracks an eye open to glare at him. "Right now?"

The shit eating grin that spreads across Noiz's face is still strange and unfamiliar without all of the piercings. He's still Noiz though, so Aoba is already reaching for one of the ridiculously overstuffed pillows by the time Noiz says "What? Worried you're too old to get it up again?"

Noiz doesn't see it coming, so Aoba manages to get a few good hits in with the pillow before Noiz can grab him. The tussle over the pillow is short and vicious; between the two of them, it couldn't really be anything else. Aoba follows Noiz's tugs and just _tackles_ him. He doesn't manage to knock Noiz off the bed (because Noiz's bed is as big as Aoba's old bedroom, _what the fuck Noiz_ ), but it does knock him flat onto his back so Aoba can sit on him. Noiz lets his hands fall to Aoba's hips, laughing, and Aoba mashes him in the face with the pillow.

... The pillow's probably kinda gross, now, actually. Which is Noiz's fault, so Aoba shouldn't be embarrassed about it, but... He tosses it off the bed, face red.

Noiz rubs his thumbs along the lines of Aoba's hips, smiling softly when Aoba shivers. "I thought I said that we would do lots of different things once I was out of the hospital."

"Yeah, and then you ran away to _Germany._ " Aoba tries to meet Noiz's eyes, but he can't hold his gaze. He can't even raise his voice above a mumble when he says "I... Don't mind."

Noiz just smirks at him, and Aoba can feel a dull heat rising in his cheeks. It's a more lacklustre response than he means, but he can't just say what's in his mind like Noiz can even at the best of times. And right now he can't stop picturing it – Noiz craves touch now that he can feel it, is always happy for an excuse to wrap himself around Aoba. And having all of Noiz's focus and strength at his mercy, touching and being touched...

Noiz's voice is deliberately casual when he adds "I don't mind if it hurts."

"Perverted brat," Aoba says, smiling, and bites him.


End file.
